Rescuing Robin
by SageofLight7
Summary: "Don't you dare die on me!" Speedy and Kid Flash search for their missing friend who was captured several weeks ago . Oneshot. NO SLASH!


Rescuing Robin

**Disclaimer: Even though I would very much like to, I do not own Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, or any other recognizable elements of the following piece.**

**Author's Note: In this story, Speedy is Roy Harper, Kid Flash is Wally West, and Robin is Dick Grayson; I would place their ages around 15 or 16. And, again, NO SLASH. **

The sound of Speedy's and Kid Flash's footsteps echoed loudly in the dark tunnel. Dim lights lined the corridor, casting oddly shaped shadows along the walls. The air was musty, and slightly damp.

"Damn, we've lost the signal again" grimaced Speedy. His breath fogged in the air.

"It's so cold!" Wally voiced worriedly. "If they've got him down here, he'll have frozen to death!"

Roy, who had had similar thoughts, growled "Don't say that! Robin's strong, he'll be fine." _He has to be._

The other boy didn't answer as they continued to check for any sign of their missing friend. After several moments of Roy cursing under his breath, the two heroes came to a large tunnel branching to the left. Under the flickering light, it appeared to contain rows of cells, complete with manacles and strong metal bars.

Kid Flash started "You think-", but Speedy had already started into the cell-lined passageway. Both boys scanned left and right, looking for any occupants when Roy stopped abruptly.

Speedy's heart thudded loudly as he suddenly spotted a dark figure lying motionless in the cell to his right. Kid Flash caught sight of the figure as well and was against the metal bars within the second. The figure was lying on his side, his back facing the two heroes. But both of them would recognize the yellow, red, and green costume anywhere.

"Robin!" Kid Flash seized the bars in effort to wake his unconscious friend, who didn't stir.

"Move!" Roy snapped, pulling out a lock pick, which he then used to turn the lock with. He hurriedly yanked the cell door open with a clang. Both boys quickly knelt next to the still boy.

"Is he still…" Wally couldn't bring himself to continue. Hesitantly, Speedy went for Robin's wrist, only to find it enclosed by a thick, grey cuff, chaining his arm to the wall. Quickly, he pulled out a lock pick and, within seconds, freed his friend's hand. He felt fury building when he caught sight of the torn and scarred flesh of Robin's slim wrist. But he felt a pulse, a weak one, but still there.

"He's alive." Roy breathed. _But barely._

Relieved, Kid Flash took in the sight of his best friend. Dark blood stained much of his clothing and a thin slash ran along Robin's jaw. Wally grasped one of Robin's hands, as if to reassure himself that he was alive. "He's freezing" Wally muttered furiously. "Those bastards must have kept him here for ages!"

Speedy, meanwhile, was trying unsuccessfully to call for help. "KF, listen, you go and get the others. I'll stay here and try to wake him up."

Kid Flash nodded and whispered to his unconscious friend, "You'll be okay, Rob. We'll get you back safe." He looked like he was going to say more, but instead straightened up and raced out the door.

Roy cradled the younger boy in his arms, lightly brushing back his raven hair. He peeled of Robin's mask so that he would be able to tell if he woke up.

"R-Robin? Come on, you have to wake up," he tried soothingly. "You're safe now, I've got you. Come on, please?"

Robin barely stirred.

"Dick, wake up. You-You've hung on this long, just wake up for a few more minutes."Now Roy really feared for his friend's life. He had an awful feeling that Dick would never awaken again.

But it wasn't to be. Dick's eyes fluttered open, blue eyes focusing on Speedy's face.

"R-Roy?" he breathed, voice raspy and whispery.

_Thank god_. "I've got you, Dick." Despite himself, he felt tears welling up in relief. He cleared his throat and continued. "We'll get you back to the Watchtower and fixed up. You'll be back on your feet in no time."Roy knew he was rambling, but he refused to believe that what he was saying could be untrue. _You'll get through this, Dick._

Robin's eyes were slowly closing as if he didn't have the strength to keep them open any more. "I'm so tired," he murmured.

"No, Dick, you have to stay awake!" Roy panicked. "Stay awake until they get here!" He'd never felt so helpless before.

But Dick didn't respond. His breathing became shallower and labored.

"Damn it, Dick! Don't you dare die on me!"

But even this heartfelt cry was no use. Robin refused to wake again.

_I can't lose my brother_. A few tears slipped out, as he clutched Robin's body tighter. _Damn you._

**(A/N) This story idea came to me one day and I decided to make a writing experiment out of it. I am trying out various styles of prose and I plan to post small pieces such as this one over the next few months. I apologize if I didn't get the characterization correct, this was my first piece based on DC Comics characters. I don't plan on continuing this story, but in my head, Robin does NOT die. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, if anyone is interested in adopting and continuing the story, please PM me.**


End file.
